To Whom It May Concern
by RealSlytherinGirlAtHeart
Summary: A short song fic. I came up with, the song is 'To Whom It May Concern' by The Civil Wars. A ball, a dance, a mystery. Enjoy!


_Why are you so far from me?_

He remembers that night perfectly.

He saw the girl from across the room. Absolutely breath taking in a sky blue gown and butterfly mask. Her brown hair cascades around her face as she scans the room full of dancers. Her chocolate eyes fall upon me. Keeping her eyes locked with his, he made his way toward her. When he reached her, the man bowed and without a word took her hand and led her out to dance.

_In my arms is where you ought to be._

She fit perfectly in his arms as they twirled expertly across the dance floor. She had a smile that was capable of taking his breath away. Neither spoke while they twirled for multiple songs. Midnight was fast approaching and soon the man would know who this mystery girl was. At the end of the masquerade ball everyone would reveal their identities. He wanted to get to know this beautiful girl.

He was lost in her eyes when a red-headed boy tapped his shoulder.

"I am sorry, but Hermione, we have to go. Something happened, and Dumbledore wants us in his office right away."

Hermione Granger? He was dancing with Hermione Granger. She took off her mask and sure enough it was her. She turned to the man she had been dancing with.

"I am sorry, but I have to go, surely you understand. I would love to see you without the mask. Owl me. Please" her brown eyes were pleading. He nodded, even though he doesn't think she would have wanted to find out she was dancing with none other than her Potions Master, Severus Snape.

_How long will you make me wait?_

A week had past and Hermione still hadn't gotten an owl from the mystery man she was dancing with at the ball. He had been so captivating, almost like a dream to her. She remembered how his black eyes captured hers, and the green and silver mask he wore that covered almost all of his face. He looked regal in his black dress robes with his long silky black hair tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. The mystery man seemed so familiar to her, but she could not place him. She wished he would owl her.

_I don't know how much more I can take._

Making her way to Potions class with her mind on the man she had danced with, Hermione wasn't paying attention to what she was doing. As she entered the classroom she didn't notice Professor Snape in the middle of the aisle vanishing a huge mess. The warning from her friends came too late and Hermione found herself slipping and crashing to the ground. She braced for the impact that never came. Instead she found herself in Professor Snape's arms.

_I've missed you,_

Severus saw her falling and instinctively reached out to stop her fall. His arms went around her protectively and her head landed against his solid chest. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized who was holding her so intimately. Almost immediately he could detect recognition in her eyes. She remembered his arms as the ones that held her as they danced at the masquerade ball.

_But I haven't met you._

'No, it can't be! Was I really dancing with Professor Snape? How else would I remember his arms?' Slowly Hermione stood up, with his help, their eyes never leaving the others. He looked frightened for a moment and then, as usual changed into his snarky teacher mode once more.

"Miss Granger, if you can't pay attention to where you are walking then you certainly cannot brew a potion. Get out of my classroom, and I will see you at 7 so you can make-up your grade."

Hermione hung her head in shame and walked out of the classroom feeling more confused than before.

_Oh but I want to._

'Why did I have to assign her a detention? Am I really that masochistic?' Severus knew she would ask endless questions; was he ready to tell her that he was the one she had danced with? Undoubtedly she would be disgusted. How could she not be? With these thoughts filling his head he finished the school day in a rage and dreaded the arrival of 7 o'clock.

_How I do._

Hermione didn't know what to think. She was almost completely certain it was Snape she had been dancing with. Of course she figured it was a Slytherin, but since the ball was open to Hogwarts alumni as well as 4th-7th year students and all staff she had just thought she was dancing with someone she didn't know. But it was Snape, and she actually enjoyed herself. His eyes were so alluring that night, they drew her in. And the way she felt in his arms... She had never felt like that before with any boy.

_Slowly counting down the days,_

Every minute that ticked by felt like a life time to Severus as he sat waiting for the knock on his door to signal the arrival of the girl who swept him off his feet with one dance. He was still unsure what to say to her when she arrived. Severus was not one for overly romantic gestures, and in all honesty he was not very good at any kind of nice gesture. He had just decided to just wing it when he finally heard the soft knock.

_Till I finally know your name._

"Enter" he said after a moment's hesitation. He pulled some essays toward him quickly to make it look like he was actually busy. She walked in, shutting the door quietly behind her and slowly walked to the front of the classroom to stand in front of his desk. Severus pushed aside the papers he wasn't grading and studied the girl.

"Miss Granger, why were you so distracted this morning?" Of course he knew the answer, but was unsure of how else to start their discussion.

_The way your hand feels 'round my waist._

Hermione opened her mouth, and then closed it, not knowing, for the first time she could remember, what to say.

"I...I was thinking of the b-ball." She said haltingly, avoiding his eyes at all cost.

He sighed, and asked gently, "What about the ball, Miss Granger?"

Startled at his soft tone she met his eyes. The almost black pools caught her eyes and held her there. Hermione almost forgot how to breathe.

"Well, you see sir, I...err...well I met someone. And I didn't have any idea of who it was before today."

"And who do you think this mystery man is?" Severus got up and walked around his desk to stand in front of her while never breaking eye contact.

"You." Hermione answered breathlessly. "I danced with you."

Instead of giving her an answer, Severus closed the distance between them and grabbed her waist with one hand, while the other sought her hand. He could hear her sharp intake of breath when he made contact. The start of a smile formed on her lips as she remembered the feel of his hands.

_The way you laugh, the way your kisses taste._

Hermione's smile was infectious and Severus found himself unwillingly start to smile down at the girl. She laughed in joy at making her surely Potions Master smile.

Severus let go of her hand and brought his up to her cheek. Slowly, he leaned forward.

She knew what he was about to do, and she leaned up to meet him.

Their lips met and she closed her eyes savoring his soft lips against hers and the spark of magic they both felt.

_Dear whoever you might be,_

_I'm still waiting patiently._


End file.
